N'être qu'esquisse
by ADunne
Summary: Fais-moi confiance mon ami, cent ans passent plus vite que tu ne le crois. Surtout ne ferme pas les yeux. Alors, prends garde Teddy, n'oublie pas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

**Résumé **: _« Fais-moi confiance mon ami, cent ans passent plus vite que tu ne le crois. Surtout ne ferme pas les yeux. »_  
Alors, prends garde Teddy, n'oublie pas.

**Note :** Le résumé est extrait de la chanson Don't blink de Kenny Chesney.

* * *

N'être qu'esquisse

(1/6)

_« Fais-moi confiance mon ami, cent ans passent plus vite que tu ne le crois. Alors, surtout ne ferme pas les yeux. »_

**_2110, le 26 juin_**

Une brise légère s'engouffra dans les branches des arbres, faisant s'agiter les feuilles vertes qui étaient réapparues récemment pour couvrir les écorces nues. C'était un jour d'été ordinaire qui s'élevait sur la ville galloise de Caerphilly, un peu de soleil et un vent frais, rien qui ne laissait présager un quelconque changement de météo pour la journée à venir. Il était encore tôt et les rues étaient encore vides de leurs habitants, seuls quelques hommes et femmes pressés d'aller travailler troublaient la tranquillité matinale.

Le vieux cimetière était désert à cette heure-là, d'ailleurs il l'était toujours quand les premiers signes de chaleur se faisaient sentir. Fleurir les tombes était une activité des jours de pluie, de ces jours déjà moroses où le manque et l'absence flottaient gentiment dans l'air. Pourtant il était là, assis dans sa chaise roulante, les épaules courbées vers l'avant. L'âge avait fait son chemin à travers son corps, traçant de profonds sillons sur sa peau distendue et la parsemant de taches brunes. Tout avait bien changé depuis sa jeunesse : ses cheveux, qu'il avait vus prendre une multitude de teintes différentes, étaient désormais gris presque blanc et ses mains autrefois si fortes et si sures étaient usées par trop d'arthrite.

Une couverture en laine était posée sur ses genoux, recouvrant entièrement ses jambes devenues si fines. Il n'avait pas tellement froid, il s'agissait plus de contenter son petit-fils – Anton – qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au cimetière malgré l'heure précoce. Il l'avait laissé là, devant la tombe, pour qu'il puisse se recueillir en paix avec juste l'assurance qu'il serait à côté, si jamais il en ressentait le besoin. Parfois, l'homme laissait son regard divaguer, sur les autres pierres tombales qui peuplaient l'endroit, à la recherche d'un nom qu'il aurait pu connaitre et qui reposerait ici. Même si le résultat n'était jamais très probant, ils étaient dans un cimetière moldu après tout, c'était un autre monde pour eux.

Mais la pierre à ses pieds était neuve. Sa nièce – car il la considérait comme telle – Grace y avait mis un soin particulier cherchant la bonne couleur, le meilleur type de marbre ou la plus belle couronne. Tout ce qui pouvait la soulager un peu dans cette dure épreuve et tout ce qui pouvait lui rendre hommage au mieux. Lui, cela lui importait peu. Il avait conscience que ce n'était qu'une question de semaines, ou de mois, avant que son fils n'en choisisse une pour lui.

Lentement, il déposa un bouquet d'œillets rose pâle sur la pierre froide. Elle avait toujours aimé ces fleurs, s'en faisant des couronnes qu'elle nouait dans ses cheveux longs. Pendant un temps, elle avait tenté d'en faire pousser dans son jardin, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu la main verte et ses tentatives avaient toutes misérablement échoué. Grace avait bien tenté de reprendre le jardin de leur petite maison familiale, mais sans grand succès, si bien que l'endroit s'était transformé en terrain de jeux pour les enfants, où ne poussaient plus que mauvaises herbes.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, la seule chose qui lui importait encore se tenait face à lui, gravée dans la pierre.

_Lily Luna Potter-Williams_

_19 janvier 2008 – 07 novembre 2108_

_Fille, sœur, épouse et mère aimante._

_Flamboyante devant l'éternel._

Teddy avait souvent du mal à réaliser qu'elle était partie. Il avait plus de cent douze ans désormais et il lui était facile d'oublier que celle qu'il avait tant aimée n'était plus avec lui. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, même s'il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller et de paniquer en constatant qu'il était seul et que plus personne ne dormait à ses côtés. Tout ce qu'il avait construit au fil des ans s'était envolé dans un simple claquement de doigts. Oh bien sûr, il finissait toujours par se calmer et par se rappeler qu'il vivait en solitaire depuis longtemps déjà. Mais après, c'était toujours la peine qui refaisait surface.

Il resta un long moment à fixer les mots incrustés dans la pierre sans pour autant les regarder. Son esprit était ailleurs et s'échappait de la réalité ambiante, préférant se perdre dans ses souvenirs des jours passés. À son âge, la mémoire commençait à le fuir avec application néanmoins, il y avait toujours ces dates qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir. Cela serait revenu à l'oublier et il n'en avait pas la force. Il se souvenait bien plus facilement de son passé que de son présent, en fait il l'aurait même offert au diable sans concession aucune, si en échange il avait pu se rappeler.

Se rappeler à quel point sa présence avait changé sa vie.

**_2008, le 19 janvier_**

« Fais attention, Teddy », l'avertit doucement Ginny en lui mettant le nouveau-né dans les bras et en lui indiquant comment soutenir la tête du bébé.

Il hocha la tête doucement, même s'il savait déjà tout ça. La femme lui avait déjà expliqué cela deux fois auparavant, lors des précédentes naissances de James et d'Albus. D'ailleurs, avec tous les enfants Weasley qui avaient défilé entre ses bras, il commençait à savoir comment si prendre néanmoins Ginny avait passé ses bras autour d'eux, prête à prendre le relais si le petit garçon décidait qu'il en avait assez de tenir la nouvelle Potter. Comme elle l'avait fait avec ses deux fils dans la matinée

En réalité, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Teddy prenait son rôle très au sérieux et ne détachait pas ses yeux du petit corps qui dormait dans ses bras. Il semblait s'être entiché de la petite dans sa couverture pâle. Harry se moqua gentiment de lui et lui donna une petite tape affectueuse, avant de passer sa grosse main sur la tête de sa dernière-née, ébouriffant ses quelques cheveux roux au passage.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle, tante Ginny ? demanda Teddy en tournant la tête pour regarder la femme rousse.

— Lily, répondit-elle en souriant en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon, Lily Luna Potter.

— D'après Luna votre amie ?

— Exactement, répondit Harry. Tu penses que cela lui plaira, Teddy ?

— Hum, elle ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, fit-il concentré à examiner les traits rougis du bébé, mais c'est un bon modèle. Alors, je pense que cela lui plaira. »

Il leur adressa un signe de tête encourageant, signe de son approbation. Les adultes réprimèrent un petit rire et se laissèrent aller à contempler les deux enfants en silence. Teddy avait toujours occupé une place particulière dans leur famille, c'était un neveu, un frère, un fils personne ne savait très bien. Il était là, juste là, et personne n'aurait eu idée de remettre sa présence en question. Ces derniers temps, Andromeda, sa grand-mère, le laissait de plus en souvent chez les Potter. Elle fatiguait et n'avait plus l'énergie suffisante pour s'occuper d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, quand les Potter étaient jeunes et s'occupaient bien de lui.

Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil près du lit, pas jaloux de celui qui lui volait sa fille, il aurait bien le temps. Tant de biberons à donner, de couches à changer et de pleurs à calmer que Ginny et lui seraient les seuls à pouvoir gérer tant d'histoires à raconter, tant de jeux à partager et de peines à consoler pour qui il serait là. Il ne voulait rien manquer de cette nouvelle vie, ne rien regretter et ne pas se réveiller un jour en réalisant que son enfant était déjà devenu grand.

Alors, il la regardait et profitait simplement du moment. Ses deux fils étaient encore trop jeunes pour saisir l'importance de cette nouvelle vie et s'étaient vite désintéresser de leur cadette, trop rouge et trop braillarde, mais Teddy était et serait là quoiqu'il arrive. C'était comme une certitude qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, quand il le regardait la bercer tendrement.

Teddy et Lily, cela sonnait bien.

**_2015, le 1er août_**

« Chat ! C'est toi qu'y es ! »

Lily lui hurla dans les oreilles avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans le jardin de la maison familiale. Teddy lâcha un soupir amusé et la suivit calmement en marchant lentement, s'il allait plus vite cela lui gâcherait tout le plaisir. Il était majeur depuis quelques mois et son physique, malgré ses talents de métamorphomage, était bien celui d'un adulte quand Lily n'avait que sept ans et dépassait à peine le mètre vingt. Le jeu était truqué par nature.

Teddy mit sa main en visière sur son front pour se protéger du soleil tapant et observa Lily qui s'agitait dans les massifs de fleurs. Les tulipes piétinées, Ginny allait hurler pensa-t-il avant de se promettre de réparer les dégâts à la fin de leur jeu. Lily se posta en haut d'une bute de terre et avec le soleil qui se reflétait dans ses longs cheveux mal coiffés et la frange trop longue qui tombait sur ses yeux lui, Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait l'air d'une casse-cou en mal d'aventure.

Les pieds nus enfoncés dans la terre sèche, elle semblait se moquer de lui du haut de sa montagne improvisée. Elle plia les genoux, à l'affut de chacune de ses réactions et se précipita en arrière quand il fit mine de s'avancer pour la rejoindre. Elle dévala la petite colline et atterrit directement dans le trou que son père avait creusé derrière pour accueillir un semblant d'étang ou une mare aux canards, sans canards et avec des poissons à la place.

Elle s'arrêta soudain et leva les yeux vers le ciel parsemé de nuages.

« Oh non ! Il se met à pleuvoir » maugréa-t-elle en tendant les mains devant elle pour recevoir les premières gouttes.

L'eau glissa sur sa peau et emporta la terre qui avait sali son visage, ses bras et ses pieds nus. Elle courrait depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était tombée, s'était écorché les genoux, s'était tachée, définitivement sa mère allait hurler. Elle était loin d'être la petite fille modèle que cette dernière aurait espérée, tête brulée qu'elle était. Elle était ce genre de personne qui aimait braver les interdits, ce genre de personne qui quand elle voyait un gros, beau et menaçant bouton qu'il ne fallait jamais, jamais presser, le faisait.

« On rentre ? demanda-t-elle en faisant une moue triste.

— Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne pluie d'été, je reste », répondit-il rapidement.

Lily fronça les sourcils, intriguée, alors que Teddy s'asseyait en tailleur sur l'herbe verte. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, la paume ouverte vers le ciel pour recueillir l'eau qui tombait et ferma les yeux.

« Tu vas prendre froid ! reprit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

— Et tante Ginny te dirait la même chose si elle était là. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends rentre à l'intérieur et va faire… des trucs. Moi, je reste. »

La fillette secoua la tête à la négative et après un instant de réflexion alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle imita sa posture et ferma les yeux à son tour. Elle aimait bien le bruit des gouttes qui tombait contre sa peau, contre les pierres du jardin et le toit de la maison avant de s'infiltrer dans le sol et la chaleur éphémère de l'eau sur sa peau.

« Tu la sens, Lily ? demanda-t-il alors que l'averse commençait à passer.

— Quoi ?

— L'odeur de la pluie, du sol humide et de la terre battue. »

Ils se turent un instant et profitèrent des dernières gouttes amenées à tomber. Teddy aimait particulièrement ces pluies d'été, si soudaines et si imprévisibles, ces pluies qui lavaient les sols et purgeaient les peines. Et il y avait la lourdeur du ciel grisâtre.

Teddy secoua la tête à la manière d'un chien mouillé et protesta pour la forme quand elle se moqua de lui. Il pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et esquissa un sourire gêné. Lily, sa fraicheur et sa pétulance allaient lui manquer l'année prochaine, mais il était grand maintenant et se devait de vivre par lui-même. Les Potter avaient eu la bonté de l'accueillir chez eux à la mort de sa grand-mère, mais maintenant qu'il était diplômé de Poudlard, il était temps pour lui de prendre son envol. Quand bien même cela voulait dire quitter sa famille, ses frères et sa sœur.

Fin du rêve, retour à la réalité Teddy.

« Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai entendu le dire à Papa.

— Oui, murmura-t-il coupable.

— Ce n'est pas juste. »

**_2022, le 27 novembre_**

« Tu devrais partir Teddy, les élèves de Poudlard sont de sortie aujourd'hui. D'ici dix minutes, cette honorable taverne ne sera plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Un désordre sans nom, mais les affaires le valent bien !

— Non, c'est bon. Un peu de vie, ça me fera du bien. »

L'homme replongea son regard dans son verre de Whiskey pur feu et fit tourner les glaçons avec le dos de sa cuillère. Il frotta ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains et réprima un bâillement avec difficulté la nuit précédente avait été longue pourtant, il n'était pas décidé à rentrer. À cette heure-là, Victoire devait l'attendre, juchée sur ses talons telle la grande inquisitrice qu'elle était et ils devraient parler. Parler de sujet qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aborder. Il la connaissait si bien qu'il aurait pu prédire ses moindres mots : « parfois, j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandée en mariage si tu ne comptais pas t'engager » ou « six ans, c'est un peu long pour de simples fiançailles ».

Et que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans quand il lui avait fait cette promesse et qu'il était trop jeune et trop immature pour faire des choix de cette importance ? Ou bien qu'ils feraient mieux d'abandonner tout de suite, car les amours de jeunesse n'étaient pas faits pour durer ? Sûr qu'elle allait apprécier.

Teddy but une autre gorgée de la boisson et esquissa une grimace lorsqu'il sentit l'alcool brûler sa trachée. Il trouvait cette sensation détestable, mais au moins à cet instant il se sentait vivant. Bien plus vivant que tous les patients qu'il accompagnait vers la mort tous les jours. Il ne se plaignait pas, après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : devenir Médicomage, même si cela impliquait qu'il doive passer par les pires services qui soient.

La clochette accrochée à la porte tinta pour annoncer l'arrivée de nouveaux clients et les premiers élèves de l'école de sorcellerie s'enfoncèrent dans la chaleur réconfortante du pub. Bientôt, le lieu devint plus bruyant porté par les conversations enthousiastes et les rires des plus jeunes. Teddy aperçut Albus assis dans le fond avec son groupe d'amis et le salua d'un petit geste de la main. Il semblait encore avoir muri, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. À vrai dire, pour lui Albus était encore ce garçon renfermé de neuf ans qu'il avait abandonné sur le pas de la porte des années auparavant.

Lily était là aussi, encore emmitouflée dans sa cape et son écharpe verte, le dos courbé et les coudes maladroitement posés sur la table. Serpentard, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais il faut dire que Lily n'était plus une fillette et que son caractère s'était affirmé. Sa Lily avait changé, rien de plus normal à cet âge. Il regrettait juste qu'elle ait laissé échapper son innocence si vite. Ses yeux étaient plus tristes, son sourire plus rare et ses conversations éphémères. Il ne la retrouvait plus tout simplement. Au début, il avait cru qu'elle lui en voulait de les quitter, mais cela durait depuis trop longtemps pour que ce ne soit qu'un caprice d'enfant.

Teddy jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui l'accompagnait et réprima un sourire discret. Il n'était pas plus vieux qu'elle, la première fois qu'il avait invité une fille à sortir avec lui. C'était un drôle de retournement de situation. Il observa le jeune couple pendant quelques minutes avant de se détourner rapidement. Leur vue lui était désagréable, Lily était encore trop jeune pour jouer le jeu de l'amour. Trop fragile aussi. Elle était encore la petite poupée rousse dont il poussait la balançoire, la petite imprudente que l'on perdait dans les champs une fois l'été venu. Quand était-elle devenue cette adolescente ?

« Tu n'es pas très discret, fit-elle d'une petite voix en s'installant au comptoir à ses côtés.

— Ouais, je sais. J'aurais fait un mauvais Auror, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée supplémentaire.

— Tu bois maintenant ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

— Ça te regarde, peut-être ? Retourne donc à ton rendez-vous que ton frère te ramène à Poudlard de force et t'enferme dans ton dortoir !

— Comme si Albus allait faire ça ! rigola-t-elle doucement.

— Je voulais dire ton autre frère.

— James ? Il a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière, vérifie tes sources de temps en temps.

— Oh ! Alors, je devrais m'en charger. Tu es trop jeune pour sortir avec des garçons, Lily.

— Tu oublies quelque chose, Teddy. Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu es parti et ça t'a ôté tous les droits que tu pensais avoir. »


	2. Chapter 2

_N'être qu'esquisse_

_(2/6)_

« Fais-moi confiance mon ami, cent ans passent plus vite que tu ne le crois. Alors, surtout ne ferme pas les yeux. »

**_2025, le 10 septembre_**

D'un geste élégant, Lily coinça une longue mèche rousse derrière son oreille et repoussa le reste de sa chevelure derrière son épaule. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le contenu de son assiette et reporta son attention sur l'homme face à elle. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et le cœur en bandoulière. Les cheveux de ceux qui voguent face au vent en toutes circonstances et le cœur fier. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait tout de suite remarqué chez lui ; il lui avait fallu attendre de grandir un peu pour le regarder vraiment.

Longtemps, son regard avait été biaisé par la fraternité qu'on avait voulu installer entre eux et par ses dogmes d'adolescente. Elle s'était plu à l'aimer autant qu'à le haïr sans considérer un instant la personne en elle-même, juste parce qu'il le fallait et que cela ne pouvait être autrement. On avait fait d'eux des frères et sœurs et dicté leurs conduites depuis bien trop de temps pour qu'ils puissent entretenir une relation sincère et objective.

« Alors Lily, t'ai-je convaincue que diner avec moi était finalement une bonne idée ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules nonchalamment et se contenta d'une remarque sans importance pour marquer son approbation. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Teddy ses attentions, elle n'avait juste pas l'âge d'apprécier un diner dans un grand restaurant. Peut-être était-ce ce que Victoire attendait de lui, reste néanmoins que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Un simple sandwich où une barquette de frites que l'on mangerait avec les doigts lui aurait davantage plu, mais l'important était ailleurs.

Il y avait Teddy et Lily. Et en arrière-plan, le temps qui s'écoulait entre eux.

Lily avala une bouchée de son dessert, alors qu'un petit sourire s'étendait sur son visage. Teddy avait quitté la maison familiale depuis dix ans maintenant et ils n'avaient plus tellement eu l'occasion de se retrouver ensemble, à l'exception de quelques fêtes de famille annuelles qu'il ne pouvait manquer sous aucun prétexte. Soit parce qu'il était trop occupé par sa formation, soit parce qu'elle refusait tout simplement de le voir. L'âge ingrat qu'on appelait ça.

Oui, Lily n'avait pas été tendre avec lui ces dernières années. Elle ne cherchait pas d'excuse à son comportement passé c'est juste qu'arrivé à Poudlard, on avait attendu d'elle qu'elle suive la voie que sa grand-mère avait tracée, des décennies plus tôt, qu'elle devienne quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas et que la personne la plus à même de la soutenir dans cette épreuve n'était plus là. Teddy était parti. Il avait franchi la Manche et suivit Victoire qui voulait s'installer sur la terre de ses grands-parents. Des formations en Médicomagie, il en trouverait partout. Royaume-Uni ou France, c'était du pareil au même. Mais c'était juste ailleurs. Une autre planète.

« Alors, vous installez définitivement cette fois ? Fini Paris ? demanda-t-elle doucement en avalant une gorgée de vin.

— Yes, we are. Is that so surprising ? »

Lily arqua un sourcil et esquissa une moue boudeuse. Il aimait bien se moquer d'elle et lui faire profiter de ses nouvelles compétences linguistiques, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Parfois, elle devinait à l'oreille le sens de quelques mots, mais ne se perdait jamais en conjecture. C'était le signe d'un sujet qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder.

Ils finirent de diner tranquillement et sortir du restaurant quelques minutes plus tard. Le soleil se couchait doucement à l'horizon et se reflétait encore sur les boucles de Lily alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la Tamise. Du coin de l'œil, Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le soleil illuminer sa peau et sa robe légère coller un peu plus à son corps ou s'en détacher quand le vent s'en mêlait. Petite Lily était devenue grande. Pas une femme, pas tout à fait. Elle dégageait encore un peu de cette fragilité qu'ont les enfants, malgré son corps d'adulte.

« On remet ça bientôt ?

— Peut-être, oui. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, répondit-elle ne pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

— Vous êtes dure en affaire, Mademoiselle. »

Lily s'écarta doucement de lui et regarda l'eau s'agiter contre la berge un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

« C'est juste que j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu cherches, Teddy.

— Je ne fais que passer du temps avec ma petite sœur, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Oh s'il-te-plait Teddy, ne joue pas les idiots avec moi. Cela fait des mois que James et Albus n'ont plus eu de tes nouvelles, pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir un traitement si particulier ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer en silence. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Qu'il trouvait ses ainés ennuyants et qu'il ne supportait pas de se retrouver seul face à eux tant ils semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Certainement pas, non. Merci bien. Il avait déjà du mal à savoir ce qu'il désirait par lui-même et n'avait pas besoin que des gamins viennent lui faire la leçon.

« Dis-moi, tu comptes fuir longtemps comme ça ?

— Arrête un peu, je ne fuis pas, marmonna-t-il agacé. Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, c'est tout.

— Est-ce que tu flirtes avec moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres.

— Lily ! Non, mais ça va pas !

— Non, car dans ce cas, l'interrompit-elle, j'aurais été heureuse de diner avec toi une prochaine fois. »

Lily s'approcha de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Mais la prochaine fois, je choisis le restaurant. »

**_2026, le 3 février_**

Un nouveau pot de peinture, un coup de rouleau, un coup de pinceau, des couleurs qui se distinguent et des formes qui se dessinent sur les murs. Lily sourit joyeusement devant le travail accompli. Les travaux duraient déjà depuis plusieurs semaines et elle commençait à croire que son chez-elle ne serait jamais qu'une illusion parmi d'autre. Oh bien sûr, cela aurait été plus vite fait s'il elle avait utilisé la magie, mais c'était prendre trop de risque dans ce nouveau monde et elle aimait cette impression d'avoir enfin réussi à faire quelque chose par elle-même. Elle s'installait enfin.

« Et je suis supposé monter tous les cartons, seul ? »

Lily se tourna, un pinceau dans une main et l'autre posée sur sa hanche, un air moqueur sur le visage.

« Pauvre petit, quel homme tu fais sans ta baguette Teddy. Ça me déçois venant de toi », se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, bruns pour l'occasion, et pesta contre les idées farfelues de son amie. Amie, oui. C'était le mot le moins étrange pour qualifier leur relation. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment considérés comme des frères et sœurs et même si l'on s'efforçait à leur coller l'évidence sous le nez, ils s'efforçaient à repousser cette hypothèse autant que possible, car elle faisait d'eux des gens détestables. Ils n'étaient pas amants, pas vraiment. Ils n'étaient que deux âmes solitaires ayant besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

« Allez, ils ne vont pas se monter tout seul, ces cartons ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le menaçant de son pinceau imbibé de peinture violette.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à nouveau pour récupérer les affaires qui attendaient au bas de l'immeuble, tandis que Lily se remettait à l'ouvrage. Le plus vite son appartement serait près, le plus vite elle pourrait emménager et cela faisait des années qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Ses parents avaient essayé de repousser ce moment autant que possible. Ils devaient penser que revivre avec eux, à la maison, lui couperait l'envie de partir. Il n'en était rien. Et puis, ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'elle se décide à habiter seule qui les dérangeait, mais plutôt son choix de s'exiler du côté moldu.

La première fois qu'elle avait évoqué cette idée avec eux, elle n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'années et ils croyaient que ça lui passerait. Qui voudrait quitter ce monde magique après tout ? Mais Lily était déterminée, elle n'avait pas sa place ici et rien ne la retenait. Elle pourrait toujours voir sa famille et ses amis quand elle en aurait envie. Ce n'était pas un adieu, juste un changement de cap nécessaire. Son père avait été déçu, même s'il n'en avait rien dit, Lily l'avait bien vu. Pour lui, la magie avait été une délivrance et peut-être même la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver un jour et il avait des difficultés à concevoir que l'un de ses enfants veuille le quitter.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi de peindre ce mur de cette couleur. C'est étrange, vraiment.

— Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, très cher. Nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache. »

Teddy posa le carton qu'il tenait dans ses bras sur le sol et observa un instant la bague qui brillait à son annulaire. Les premiers mois, il avait pris la peine de l'ôter et de la cacher au fond d'une de ses poches comme pour oublier que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal et qu'un jour cela aurait des répercussions sur leurs familles. Maintenant, il préférait la garder, car c'était le seul lien qui l'empêchait de s'enfermer dans le cocon qu'ils s'étaient créé ensemble. Alors, il restait là, coupable.

« Arrête d'y penser, cela n'arrangera pas les choses », conseilla-t-elle en donnant un coup de rouleau supplémentaire.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et descendit à nouveau pour récupérer les cartons restants. Il devait faire avec les escaliers étroits et la curiosité malsaine des voisins qui voulaient tous apercevoir le nouvel arrivant. Il saluait poliment ceux qu'il croisait, répondait gentiment à ceux qui lui parlaient, mais rien de plus. Si Lily se croyait à sa place ici, lui n'y était pas.

« Lily, commença-t-il en déposant la dernière boite sur le sol, tu es vraiment sure de toi ? Je veux dire, t'installer chez les moldus, c'est de la folie.

— Teddy, on en a déjà parlé et je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'ai besoin d'avancer et je ne pourrai pas le faire là-bas. Ici, j'ai un avenir et je peux être la personne que je souhaite, pas celle que d'autres voudraient que je sois. Tu comprends ? finit-elle doucement en continuant de peindre le mur de la pièce principale.

— Oui, je sais. J'ai juste du mal à m'y faire.

— Pense aux avantages : on pourra aller où l'on veut sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre, on pourra vivre simplement. »

Teddy se contenta d'apprécier l'idée et saisit le deuxième pinceau qui trainait pour l'aider à couvrir les derniers pans de mur. Il commença à tracer des traits fins de bas en haut et de gauche à droite pour remplir le vide, mais fatigua vite devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

« Les moldus font vraiment ça à la main ? se plaint-il en s'asseyant sur le sol. C'est une blague ?

— Tu prendrais un rouleau, ça irait mieux en même temps ! répliqua-t-elle en lui fourrant l'instrument entre les mains.

— Oh tais-toi ! »

Il se leva précipitamment et la menaça de son vieux pinceau.

« On fait moins la fière maintenant, reprit-il en faisant quelques moulinets avec son poignet et en avançant à la manière d'un escrimeur chevronné, touché ! »

**_2029, le 12 décembre_**

Il était temps. Tout arrêter et oublier. Lily laissa glisser ses doigts contre la peau de Teddy bien après qu'il ne se soit endormi. Ils n'avaient plus l'âge pour ces enfantillages, mais elle voulait encore en profiter un peu. Parfois, sa paume se perdait contre ses cheveux noirs et elle enroulait quelques mèches autour de son index. Comme ça, pour rien. Juste pour imprégner ses doigts de son odeur et sa peau de sa douceur.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller.

— Chut, murmura-t-elle doucement. Dors Teddy, dors. »

Il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez Teddy, au-delà de ses qualités de métamorphomage, il y avait ces moments où il reprenait les traits qu'il aurait dû avoir. Quand le soir tombait, quand Teddy dormait, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Il récupérait les cheveux noirs que sa mère lui avait légués de la famille Black et les traits fins et creusés de son père. Il devenait le fils de et n'était plus ce garçon aux cheveux bleu électrique que tout le monde montrait du doigt.

Lily aimait parcourir ce nouveau visage, le découvrir sous ses doigts et le voir s'effacer au matin quand il se réveillait. Elle aurait voulu croire que c'était leur petit secret, mais elle n'était pas stupide et savait pertinemment que Victoire avait dû faire ces gestes bien avant elle et les ferait encore bien après. Elle était sa famille et lui avait donné un fils, un magnifique petit homme que Lily ne voulait pas priver de son père.

La sorcière soupira et serra un peu plus les couvertures contre son corps. Anton n'était qu'une des raisons qui les poussaient à se séparer. Dès le début de leur relation, Teddy et Lily avaient su de quelle manière cela se terminerait et cela aurait été mentir que de prétendre le contraire. Alors à défaut de pouvoir continuer, ils avaient tenté de se construire des souvenirs communs, des souvenirs qu'ils chériraient bien après l'œuvre du temps et qui rendraient la séparation plus supportable.

Pourtant ce gamin, Lily, elle le détestait. Anton, en à peine six mois de vie, avait réduit à néant ses espoirs et ses rêves illusoires. Avec ses joues roses et ses grands yeux clairs, il lui renvoyait ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Et quand elle voyait Teddy lui sourire, le bercer, l'embrasser et rigoler avec lui, elle savait que la bataille était perdue d'avance et que malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter et lui donner chaque jour, ce qu'il ressentait pour son fils était bien plus fort. Différent.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses Lily, mais arrêtes, ça ne te réussis pas.

— Facile à dire, grommela-t-elle en laissant un doigt glisser le long de son échine. Est-ce qu'au moins tu réalises que c'est la dernière fois ?

— Evidemment, ne me fait pas passer pour un insensible, maugréa-t-il. Ça ne me plait pas non plus, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement et tu le sais.

— Je sais, fit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

— C'est mieux comme ça de toutes façons et ça n'aurait pas pu durer plus longtemps. »

Lily se tut et sortit du lit en vitesse, elle n'aimait pas quand il en venait aux arguments personnels. Il pouvait bien parler, lui répéter qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre aimer, cela ne réduisait en rien la peine qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'habilla tranquillement et se dirigea vers le balconnet. L'air frais fouetta son visage quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre et brûla ses poumons à la première inspiration. Elle extirpa un vieux paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon et en alluma une rapidement. Fumer n'était pas l'une de ses habitudes, ça l'aidait juste à calmer ses nerfs de temps à autres.

C'était une drogue comme une autre, ça valait ce que ça valait, mais cela l'aidait à aller mieux alors qu'importe. Griller une cigarette, aimer Teddy, c'était du pareil au même.

« Lily, je sais que tu crois que je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens, mais c'est faux, commença-t-il en venant la rejoindre sur le minuscule balcon. Et je sais que c'est injuste et qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à choisir comme ça, mais c'est la vie. Une succession de rencontres, de séparations qui font de belles histoires. Et c'est tout ce qu'on est à la fin, des histoires, alors fais en sorte que la tienne soit belle. »


End file.
